


Started from the Bottom

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aoba tops but still ends up on bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started from the Bottom

The first thing Koujaku felt when he woke up in the morning was a head-splitting pain searing through his brow. The second thing was the sunlight pounding on his shut eyelids. The third thing he felt was his arms stretched slightly above his head, hands crossed and bound.

His eyes flew open then and he hissed against the agony the light was wreaking on his retinas. He titled his head back against the mattress and, through squinted eyes, saw the familiar fabric of his kimono’s obi tying his hands together. He pulled and pulled until the material burned into his wrists and the bed frame groaned with his efforts, but to no avail. It wouldn’t budge.

“What the—” he panted in confusion, but stopped short when he heard a small laugh. He strained his neck and shoulders forward to get a glimpse of the culprit. The sight he was met with nearly made his heart stop. His lungs certainly did.

Aoba knelt at the foot of the bed, cute round face turned slightly into Koujaku’s right knee. He could feel the cold tip of the other man’s nose press into his skin. His blue hair—which he promised he would let Koujaku cut later that week—fell over his shoulders and tickled Koujaku’s exposed legs. In fact, most of Koujaku was exposed. His pants and underwear had been completely removed, so had the bandages that covered the lower half of his torso. His kimono lay open around him on either side, a red halo with his scarred body in the center.

“Aoba, what—nng!” He involuntarily jerked his legs up when Aoba suddenly bit into his thigh.

Aoba gently pushed his legs back apart and held them down firmly as he slithered up Koujaku’s body. Unable to do little else, Koujaku turned his head to the side, unbelievably embarrassed at how vulnerable he was splayed out like that. He shut his eyes tight against the sensation of his lover’s clothed body rubbing against his naked one.

_“Koujaku.”_

This time, he was certain his heart really did stop. He bit his lip, refusing to turn his face back. The touching alone—Aoba’s cool hand caressing a scorching path up his thigh and along his hip, his warm dry lips igniting small fires across his collarbone—was enough to do him in. But that _voice._ That voice could reach him even beyond the grave and burn his cold corpse to excitement.

“Koujaku, good morning.”

He felt a tongue snake out of the mouth on his neck and lick a moist path up, up, and into his left ear. A groan escaped his lips as Aoba nibbled on his lobe before leaving no crevice undiscovered. He heard every little wet noise as the small strip of pink muscle slipped and slid along his skin.

His back arched in surprise when two cold fingers closed around one of his nipples and tugged, hard. He craned his neck out of Aoba’s reach and turned to scowl at him.

“Aoba, what is this about?” he asked gruffly, embarrassed at the blatant arousal in his own voice.

The blue-haired man gave a sheepish chuckle in response. “You don’t remember last night?”

What about last night? Koujaku racked his brain for an answer, but came up short. Judging by the ache in his head and the dryness of his throat, he had spent the night drinking—enough to apparently forget it all the next morning. And if he had been with Aoba… Shit. He could have said any number of embarrassing things.

Aoba brought his hand up from Koujaku’s lap and rested it on his chest while the other still rolled and plucked his nipple. He brought his knee up and teased Koujaku’s crotch with the rough material of his jeans. His head rested in the crook of his neck and he blew hot, moist air over his throat as he spoke.

“Heheh, you really don’t remember…” Aoba chuckled again.

Koujaku squirmed underneath the other man, wishing nothing more than for his arms to be free so he could wrap them around Aoba. To have him so close and to be unable the touch him despite being touched so much himself… He couldn’t take it. He quickly stopped moving, however, as Aoba’s fingers left his nipple to skirt downward and brush against his cock. He moaned at the contact.

_“‘Aoba-san, I want you to dominate me, Aoba-san,’”_ Aoba begged in hushed tones, an obvious mockery of Koujaku’s voice. _“‘I want you to play with my body like I play with yours. Oh please, Aoba-san.’”_

Koujaku cursed under his breath as Aoba slid his index finger across the top of his erection, smearing the pre-cum already leaking from the tip. He felt his face burn as he watched Aoba very carefully slip that same finger into the soft pink folds of his mouth. He then inserted his middle finger and sucked on them until his cheeks caved in on themselves. Koujaku could see his tongue move inside his mouth, stroking his fingers like he would a cock. By the time Aoba slipped the digits out of his mouth with a small, wet pop, Koujaku was panting.

He watched with wide eyes as Aoba leaned back on the balls of his feet and nudged his legs even further apart. His dick twitched against his stomach and he really didn’t know how much longer he was could hold out with all this teasing.

Koujaku felt a slippery finger slide between his ass and panicked. He pulled on the obi even harder than before and tried to twist his hips out of the way, but Aoba placed a firm hand just under his bellybutton.

“Koujaku,” he hissed to get the man’s attention. Then, softer, _“Koujaku…”_

He stilled then, instantly tame. It was no use fighting against that voice, those gentle eyes. Aoba had had him under his spell since they were children. The smile he saw faintly turning up the corners of that irresistible mouth even now was the only thing that kept him going through his teen years. If this was something that could coax that smile out of Aoba, Koujaku wouldn’t put up a fight. He couldn’t.

But it was difficult to resist when he felt a finger prod his puckered entrance.

“Aoba,” he warned, voice breathy and weak.

“Shh,” Aoba soothed as he pressed light kisses along Koujaku’s shaft.

His head rocked back as Aoba’s index finger slowly eased its way inside him. He couldn’t count now how many times he had done this very thing to his lover, gently coaxing him open to accept him. But he never thought about what it was like to be on the receiving end. It felt strange. Alien.

“You’re so tight, Koujaku,” Aoba purred with a muffled voice, face buried somewhere in the pubic hair near Koujaku’s balls.

Koujaku couldn’t be held responsible for the sounds his lover was eliciting from his parched lips. His head whipped from side to side and Aoba pulled and twisted the finger around inside him, touching places he’d never dreamed would ever be touched like that. Just as he was getting used to the feeling, he felt another finger slide in beside the first one. His hips jerked in surprise, but Aoba was suddenly in his face, swallowing his protests and soothing his cries with his tongue.

“Koujaku,” he crooned as his fingers continued to stroke inside, as his tongue licked a path from his mouth to his ear. “Koujaku, I love you.”

As Aoba whispered those words, his fingers hit Koujaku’s prostate and the sudden stimulation combined with the sweet voice in his ear had him coming, hard. His vision blurred and he thought he cried out, but his body was so overloaded with sensation that he wasn’t even sure he was still on Midorijima, let alone anything else.

It took a few moments for him to come to, but when he finally had the ceiling back into focus and his breathing under control, he heard Aoba chuckling as he lapped at the cum he felt splattered across his stomach. And he didn’t want to look, he really, really didn’t want to look down to his abdomen and see that head of blue hair bent over his heaving stomach, but curiosity got the better of him. He watched, transfixed as Aoba’s pink tongue methodically cleaned all of his own bodily fluids from his skin.

This slow, sensuous torture continued for several minutes and Koujaku felt his cooling body start to heat up again, felt his dick twitch in growing interest. He groaned when he thought about how Aoba barely had to touch him to turn him into the giant mess currently lying there. He couldn’t believe how utterly and completely taken he was with that blue-haired boy he used to protect and comfort all those years ago.

Without a word, Aoba reached over the side of the bed and grasped a familiar clear bottle in his hand—which was shaking.

Shaking?

Koujaku’s eyes flicked to the younger man. His brow was furrowed, his teeth gritted. It seemed that it was all Aoba could do to unbutton his pants and shove them down his thighs. His erection stood flushed and wanting in the late morning sunlight and Koujaku licked his parched lips as he watched him slick himself up with jerking movements. As Aoba gripped Koujaku’s hips with trembling fingers, it was clear his composure was crumbling. He pushed into Koujaku slowly at first. The sensation made Koujaku’s back bow, and he forced himself to lie straight. He took deep breaths and tried to relax, to make it easier on himself and his partner.

_“Ah!”_

Aoba suddenly slammed into him, and Koujaku thought he’d torn from his ass to his balls. He inhaled sharply in pain and caught a mouthful of blue hair. Aoba had collapsed on top of him, face buried in his chest.

“Aoba?” he asked through clenched teeth, worry fighting for dominance over the pain. _“Aoba?”_

His boyfriend looked up at him. He was a total mess. His cheeks were burned bright red, tears streamed from his eyes, his mouth was twisted in a grimace.

“Koujaku, I can’t…” he panted. “I can’t— I— _want_ —you.”

Koujaku felt his heart speed up with those words. He sympathized very well with them. It was obvious Aoba was at his limit. He was useless as he was, but so was Koujaku in his current state.

“Untie me,” he urged. “Aoba, untie me.”

Mustering his reserves of strength, Aoba stretched his arms above his head and made quick work of the knots restraining the hairdresser. Koujaku’s hands flopped to his sides and the rush of blood flowing through his veins had pins and needles pricking his muscles. He took a minute to let the feeling return before he flipped his partner on his back and disentangled their bodies in one swift motion. He straddled Aoba’s hips and pinned the boy’s hands above his head.

“Relax,” he soothed. He pressed kisses to Aoba’s temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. “Let me take care of you.”

“Kou—Kouja— _ngh_.” Aoba’s chest heaved up and down. His entire body was shaking with need.

Koujaku didn’t waste any time. He lifted his hips up and reached between his legs to grasp Aoba’s erection in a soft grip. He aligned it with his ass and lowered himself slowly. As Aoba gradually filled him, it still stung but the slower pace was allowing him to grow accustomed to the feeling. He bottomed out and Aoba moaned beneath him.

“Please…” he pleaded.

Koujaku obliged and leisurely rolled his hips. He bent over Aoba and sucked on the sensitized skin around his nipples, coaxing out all the lewd sounds he was used to. He made sure to leave a string of love marks along his collarbone; revenge for the attack.

It wasn’t long before Koujaku ceased to hurt at all. With every movement of his hips, he became more and more aware of the sensation of Aoba _there_ , deep inside him, rubbing on his inner walls. His pants grew as labored as his partner’s, his movements more frantic. He reached between them and took his own erection into his hand and began pumping erratically.

His body started tensing up. All his muscles coiled in on themselves, building up. Despite having done it to Aoba several times, he didn’t think having another man inside him would feel so good. Aoba hit places he never knew had feeling—let alone this intense pleasure boiling through his abdomen. It was like he was melting with the heat of it.

Aoba gripped his biceps and thrust his own hips up as he reached his climax and Koujaku was certain he really was melting. He rocked into his fist, riding Aoba through his orgasm and inching closer to his own. Like a wrecking ball, it slammed into him and his walls came crumbling down. His cum splattered across Aoba’s chest and moaned as wave after wave of satisfaction pulsated through him.

With a moan and a shudder, he slid Aoba’s cock from his behind and rolled onto his back beside his lover. Aoba curled into him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around him. They were both sweaty and sticky and breathing heavily, coming down from the high of the moment together. Neither said a word for a long moment, until—

“Koujaku, your nose,” Aoba muttered.

“Shit,” he spat as he reached up to wipe at the blood trickling down the side of his face. Aoba laughed beside him and he pinched his bare ass with his free hand.

“Ouch! What was that for? You hippo!”

It was Koujaku’s turn to chuckle. He pulled Aoba down for a long kiss, savoring the taste that was uniquely his.

“ _That_ was for your mischievous behavior this morning. You needed to be punished.”

“But,” Aoba murmured in a sheepish voice. “I just wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel…”

Koujaku froze.

Aoba pulled back and looked at him in confusion. “Koujaku? What’s the matter?”

Koujaku responded by wrapped his arms around his waist and crushing the younger man to him. “You’re too much, Aoba,” he grumbled into his chest. A feeling of happiness welled up under his breast.

It must have been infectious, because suddenly Aoba was laughing as he returned Koujaku’s embrace.

“I love you, Koujaku.”

If moments could last forever, that would be the one Koujaku would choose to live out until the end of time. Impossible as that is, however, he settled for ranking it in his top most cherished moments; alongside seeing Aoba’s smile after returning to Midorijima and their very first night spent together.

It didn’t bother him that all his best memories involved the blue-haired boy currently lying in his arms. It didn’t bother him one bit.


End file.
